


Adore You

by alexxwritesfic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, these boys are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxwritesfic/pseuds/alexxwritesfic
Summary: Athran Lavellan doesn't like people playing with his hair; he doesn't like feeling vulnerable. When he's with Dorian, however, he realises he doesn't mind it at all.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Adore You

Dorian sat in bed, reading, with Athran lying next to him. Athran had been reading too, but he'd soon got bored with the book and put it down, instead taking his hair out of its plait and letting it fall loosely down his back before resting his head on Dorian’s lap. Since then, Dorian’s free hand had been brushing through his hair. Dorian's hand barely left his head except when he needed to turn the page of his book.

Athran sighed as Dorian’s fingers ran through his hair again, nails lightly brushing his scalp. ‘You should consider yourself lucky, you know,’ he said.

‘Oh?’

‘I don’t let just anyone touch my hair. And I certainly don’t let them see me with my hair down.’

Dorian chuckled. ‘That's true. Perhaps I should give you my full attention, then,’ he said, marking his page and putting the book down. He leaned over to kiss Athran, both hands now gently stroking his hair.

Athran closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. It always scared him to let himself be vulnerable like this, but he felt so safe with Dorian. He could do this forever.

‘What are you thinking about?’ Dorian asked.

‘I know you’re expecting some romantic answer, but honestly? I can’t stop thinking about how boring that book was. I can’t believe you thought I would enjoy that.’

‘You said you wanted to learn more about Tevinter!’

‘Yeah, but not if I have to learn it from the most mind-numbingly boring book ever written. Next time, either give me a better book, or just teach it to me yourself,’ Athran said. Dorian laughed and Athran added, ‘I... guess I’m also thinking about how amazing you are and how much I love you.’

‘I’m glad to hear it,’ Dorian said, ‘because I was just thinking the same thing about you.’

For a while, they continued like that in silence. Athran mostly kept his eyes closed, opening them occasionally to smile at Dorian. Every time he did that, Dorian would lean down to kiss him again, so Athran started opening his eyes more often.

‘I do consider myself lucky,’ Dorian told him after a few minutes, ‘not just because I get to play with your hair, although that's certainly part of it; I know how important that is to you. I feel lucky just to be here with you.’

‘If you keep talking like that, I might have to marry you.’

‘If you’re trying to get me to stop, it’s not working.’

Athran laughed. ‘Don’t you dare even think about stopping.’

Dorian gasped in mock surprise, putting a hand on his chest for dramatic effect. ‘Athran Lavellan, are you proposing to me?’

Athran sat up, still laughing. His expression grew more thoughtful as he tried to figure out exactly how much of this conversation was just a joke and how much was serious. He looked at Dorian for a couple of seconds before smiling. ‘You know what? Yes, I am,’ he said. He took Dorian’s hand, looking into his eyes. Even though he had been in this relationship for years, he still struggled with showing affection. In that moment, however, it had never been more easy. ‘Dorian Pavus, will you marry me?’

‘Of course I will,’ Dorian grinned. ‘I confess I was expecting a more elaborate proposal, though. Fireworks, maybe some music...’

Athran hit him with a pillow and Dorian laughed, holding his hands up in surrender.


End file.
